


Wings Which Shatter The Air

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Natsumi thinks, looking back, that she should by all rights have figured out what she was getting herself into the moment she saw Tsukasa’s wings. Or perhaps when her grandfather calmly examined them as though not unexpected to find on a human form.Of course, hindsight is 20/20, and the present is nebulous.
Relationships: Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki/Onodera Yuusuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Wings Which Shatter The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



> Wingfic. You said Decade and Wingfic. This is what you’ve unleashed.

Natsumi thinks, looking back, that she should by all rights have figured out what she was getting herself into the moment she saw Tsukasa’s wings. Or perhaps when her grandfather calmly examined them as though not unexpected to find on a human form.

Of course, hindsight is 20/20, and the present is nebulous.

She really wishes she had thought it through, maybe questioned, but Tsukasa had no more answers than she did, just pitch black wings edged in a bright shade of magenta, amnesia, and a confusion that quickly gives way to a personality made specifically to frustrate Natsumi.

They don’t _work_ , of course, which makes Natsumi wonder even more. Another confusion right next to Tsukasa’s utter inability to use his own camera for anything other than to take pictures that are not only terrible but literally impossible.

But, she supposes, at least he can tuck them close to his back.

“Why?” He asks, when Natsumi asks. “It’s hot. Why am I hiding my wings?”

It’s petulant, like a child used to getting their way. He’s always like this, and really, how does he remember everything except basic human interaction rules.

“Showing your wings,” Natsumi says slowly. “Is probably dangerous.”

“And?”

…Tsukasa. Natsumi huffs.

“Do you want to go out or not?” She asks. Tsukasa frowns, but he finishes pulling the shirt on over his wings.

  
  
  


They’re kept out when he transforms, Natsumi recognizes distantly, the wrong color, too. They don’t quite match his suit. It’s duller, darker.

But there are significantly more pressing issues at the time, so Natsumi focuses on those, instead. Like the way the world is frozen mid explosion and the only way to undo it is to travel the worlds.

“He had wings,” Tsukasa says. “The one who told me this. Golden bat wings.”

“I saw,” Natsumi says. “Did he tell you how to get to the other worlds?”

  
  
  


Yuusuke’s wings are a different shade of black, but his are lined with a gold that shines and sparked in the sun. Natsumi doesn’t really have a chance to ask about them, but she notices them, and she wonders if they’re a Rider thing.

But more than that, she notices how he can fly with them.

She wonders why Tsukasa can’t.

She at least gets an answer to the easier question, after Kiva world, when Yuusuke moves in. He takes off his jacket inside and wears the wings openly underneath, like it’s nothing, holes in his shirts cut to fit them.

“Oh, yeah,” he says. “When I was given the belt, when I transformed, they just kinda… showed up? Pretty cool, huh?”

“Yeah,” Natsumi says , without really thinking about it. “And you’ve never had a problem using it?”

Yuusuke shakes his head.

“It’s strange,” he says. “I wonder why that other Kiva and Tsukasa can’t.”

“Yeah,” Natsumi says. “Wait… the other Kiva couldn’t fly?”

Yuusuke shakes his head.

“I don’t know why,” he says. “But no. Maybe it’s just another sign that Wataru is the right king!”

Natsumi hmms.

“Probably,” she says.

  
  
  


It’s a pattern, though. She realizes it quickly. Only the evil Riders they fight don’t fly into battle.

She can’t help but think of her dreams. Everyone fighting Decade, but Tsukasa had been flying. As many of the other who fought him could fly as they couldn’t.

Maybe there’s an answer in here somewhere, but she doesn’t want to consider it.

  
  
  


Daiki appears and he doesn’t hide at all. By some irony, his wings are white before they fade to a cyan blue. Natsumi doesn’t quite know what to do with the thief that keeps bumping into them.

He doesn’t fly either, she notes. But she doesn’t know if he’s really a bad person, details keep giving him away until she gets to his world and suddenly begins to Understand.

Even when he’d played games with her own life, she knows there’s more.

She doesn’t say that, however.

  
  
  


(She has the brief thought in Shinkenger World that Takeru’s wings are a different pattern than the others, and in fact, all six of the team have them. She doesn’t stop too long to think about it.

Not when her questions of Tsukasa’s wings lead only to dark answers she refuses to consider.)

  
  
  


“Have you figured it out?” Daiki asks, as Natsumi spins around to see him leaning on the wall of the photo studio’s current form. “Why he can’t fly?”

“I can’t imagine,” she says. “What are you doing here?”

Daiki huffs.

“Don’t know,” he says. “What are you doing with _him?_ ”

He doesn’t need to say who.

“I don’t know,” Natsumi replies.

  
  
  


She was right in the worst way possible. Tsukasa is an unbelievable monster, and she realizes that the magenta of his wings matches this Dai-Shocker uniform in the moments between the realization that Tsukasa’s wings are broken for a reason and when she’s removed from his _throne room._

And it’s harder in the darkness, but she thinks Yuusuke’s wings match the monster Sayo had pulled from under his skin _perfectly_ , as well.

  
  
  


Regardless of everything, Daiki still leaves not long after they win.

“Sorry,” he says. “Been here before, this world doesn’t have any treasures.”

Natsumi doesn’t really expect otherwise.

What she _doesn’t_ expect is kissing Yuusuke, or the way his wings instinctively wrap around her, or the way Tsukasa’s do as he does the same to them both. She doesn’t expect how right it feels to be here _with them._

Or maybe this is just another confirmation of what she already knew.

Even if they’re one short.

  
  
  


They stay in the world for a week, a mix of enjoying the world and looking for whatever monster would surely appear to them.

They find nothing.

But Natsumi had a feeling it’s only a short reprieve.

She’s proven right the moment she sees the backdrop.

  
  
  


Daiki shoots Tsukasa, and Decade’s form changes, and suddenly Tsukasa is lifting a new card.

**KamenRide: Fly**

She doesn’t see the rest. A dimension wall appears before her and carries her away.

  
  
  


“I’ll become a demon myself!”

As Yuusuke tries to fly off, Natsumi watches him struggle. This fight is costing him pieces of his humanity even if he has regained control of whatever dark thing Kiva-la had used to revive him. He still does, in the end, but what does that matter?

That girl with Tsukasa, she hadn’t had wings, and Natsumi wishes for once that she _could_ understand it all.

  
  
  


Yuusuke is dead and Tsukasa killed him. Natsumi has no choice now. She has to stop Tsukasa.

Tsukasa flies up, wings not actually moving, as she transforms, voice blank as he says “come get me.”

For Natsumi, flying is as natural as breathing. But she thinks that might be the universal thought. Part of the powers that overtake her with a feeling of correctness.

Tsukasa lets her hit him. Fights back just enough to get her to keep attacking.

She doesn’t realize that until her sword exits Tsukasa’s chest and they _both_ fall.

She doesn’t realize that until Tsukasa catches them both just in time before collapsing.

The DecaDriver falls farther away she supposes.

“I’m glad it was you,” Tsukasa says. “I’m sorry you had to kill me right after becoming a Rider.”

Her wings are a brilliant white, fading to a dark blue before settling on black. They feel heavier than they had minutes before.

Even heavier as Tsukasa explain, as Daiki arrives.

  
  
  


“Do you know why Rider are granted wings and Ride Machines?” Wataru Asks. “It’s our nature to sacrifice our soul for those we protect.”

  
  
  


Natsumi wishes she had an explanation, for why her wings felt lighter as Tsukasa walked closer. She doesn’t need one.

Not anymore.

They may still have villains to face, but none of _them_ are.

And that’s… that’s enough to be ready for this fight. Enough to be happy with this miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!


End file.
